spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arctic
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Steve: Alright, it was a 2 - 0 vote this time. Bot and Dan, one of you is going home. Bot: Goddammit Dan you smoker. Dan: Oh. EB: Alright contestants, vote one of these suckers out. (Everyone votes) Monty: I feel okay with this vote. Steve: It was a 13 - 0 vote. Bot, you’ve been evicted! Bot: Wait what? Why. racists. (Bot walks out onto the stage and sees Bob standing there; back to the house) EB: For today’s challenge, you’re all going to the basement. Follow me! (Everyone follows EB to the basement; he holds the door for everyone) EB: Ha now you’re all trapped! The room’s temperature is about to plunge. If it gets to cold for you, walk up the stairs and knock thrice on the door. I will open it and you’ll be out. Last person down here wins. (The door shuts and the temp starts to drop) Calmstar: I quit. (The door locks and Calmstar knocks) EB: Calmstar already? Calmstar: Too cold. Much too cold for a calm guy like me. EB: Alright. (The temperature drops enough that the water starts freezing) Fred: Wait he’s going to kill us all! Noseward: I’M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE BUT I HAVE TO WIN! (Fred and Nat bail) Noseward: SUCKERS! Monty: Oi! Jokes’ on you I don’t get cold! Bob Ross: I do! (Bob Ross leaves) Pearl: Losers! Monty: Oi! Sonic: Too cold! GOTTA GO FAST! (Sonic runs up the stairs regular person speed and gets out) Dan: Guys it’s really cold. Adam: No duh. GreyBob: Much like Monty, I don’t get cold. (SpongeClone bails) GreyBob: Uh oh. Gary: Meow! Spot: Ruff! (Spot starts to freeze, so he sprints up the stairs) Gary: Meow! Adam: Yo man what’s up. Pearl: Brrrr. (Dan leaves) EB: Alright now we’re down to Noseward, Monty, Gary, Pearl, Adam, and GreyBob. Adam: I’m going to die down here. Monty: Nonsense! You’ll only die if you THINK you will! Adam: Well I think I’m gonna die. (Adam goes up the stairs) Steve: Another one bites the dust. (Meanwhile, af an FBI outpost in the middle of the Pacific on an island) Agent Luis: Have we located him yet? Agent Jonas: No sir, he’s hard to find. Agent Grace: Yeah, I think he might be under the sea! (Agents Luis and Jasbre laugh) Agent Luis: Wait seriously? (Back to the challenge, Gary quits after his shell becomes coveted in frost) Gary: Meow! EB: Final four. Who will win? Monty: Me! Noseward: No me! Monty: Fine. (Monty leaves) Noseward: Wait what? He just quit because I said I’m going to win? Steve: You killed millions of people once upon a time I’d listen to you too. Noseward: Oh yeah that’s right. Wait how do the timelines work here? Pearl: No idea bro. It’s all kinds of weird. GreyBob: Hey guys, my legs are frozen so I physically can’t leave. Pearl: Yeah but I can. (Pearl leaves after getting very cold) GreyBob: So how’s it going? Noseward: I’m dying but I need to win. GreyBob: I’m frozen to the ground so I don’t see how that could happen. (GreyBob unfreezes) GreyBob: Oh thank god. (GreyBob walks up the stairs) GreyBob: (softly) don’t put me up for eviction. EB: And Noseward and Calmstar win! They can nominate two duos for elimination tonight. Amazing how Calmstar was the first person out, and Noseward, his partner won. Calmstar: Hey thanks bro. Noseward: You’re taking one for the team next time dude. Calmstar: Alright. (Back at the table) Noseward: So first, we’re going to nominate Fred and Nat, because they’re weak. Fred: MY LEG! Hey! Nat: That was rude. Noseward: Oh grow up. Calmstar; For our next nomination, we want to nominate Bob Ross and Monty, for being strong. Bob Ross: Not the first time I’ve heard that one. Monty: So you nominated them because they’re weak and us because we’re strong? Genius! Brilliant! I’m stealing that tactic as soon as I win! EB: Well there you go viewers, vote one of these two duos to be eliminated! Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Purple133 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts